Low
by certian shade of green
Summary: Taking you as low as you go.....the golden trio is no longer golden and they have thier eyes set on a new victim...Draco
1. Low as you go

****Words in bold are clue to the storyline****

**[Low]**

Hey you  
are you in there?  
I'm stuck outside you

  
**we could use   
one another  
another like you**

  
you be my passerby

  
**I'll be your new one to pass through**  
**screws inside turn so tight**  
**turning on you  
I'm hanging on you**

baby blue  
don't go nowhere  
I'm right beside you  
me and you  
going nowhere

  
**I'm right beside you  
taking you as low as you go**

**'Low' is property of the Foo Fighters and Dave Grohl. 'Low' is taken off the Foo Fighters fourth studio album 'One By One'. I am using this song without permission but no harm is intend so don't sue me kay?**

**-Mimi**


	2. Golden

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the storyline and the odd character that doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling not me…I am just borrowing them for this fic…I promise to give them back after *.*

Authors Notes: I have tried to write many a Harry Potter fic...hopefully I'll succeed this time. 

I hope this fic doesn't sound like a typical Harry Potter fic but if it does…don't worry…it wouldn't be for long. This is going to get deep , dark, dirty and very fucked. Oh…and just a warning their will be every taboo that you can think of in this so if you don't like that…I suggest you don't read because this is the only warning you will be getting unless I think I have crossed the line [and I do intend to cross a couple lines] . Otherwise read and enjoy …and review if you want to…

^.^ Mimi

Low

He gazed at his old stomping ground from window of his coach. Should he turn around? He could if he wanted too. It wasn't too late to tell the coachmen to stop. He wouldn't turn around though. It had been ten years since he had seen any of these men or woman and even he had to admit to a little curiosity about how they turned out. After all, his year was definitely an interesting one… and if anything at all could be said about their time at Hogwarts, it would be that it definitely wasn't boring. I mean how could it be with such explosive elements in one year? The boy who lived, his loyal sidekick, the muggle born and of course himself to add a little spice to things. Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as if with this simple act he could comb away all the nervousness from his body. The next week was going to be interesting, he brooded silently, definitely interesting.

Having lost himself in his thoughts longer than expected Draco had jerked forward suddenly when the coach came to an abrupt stop. "Mr. Malfoy…we're 'ere sir. You'll be wanting me to empty your things from the coach, no?" The Coachman asked a thick accent Draco couldn't identify spilling from his lips.

"No…I mean..." Draco stopped, he was far too distracted with his own thoughts and that certainly wouldn't do. " Yes, please do. Just leave my things at the entrance and the housekeeping will see to my baggage. Here is your fare and please remember to be on time when you come to fetch me from here. Remember next Sunday at Midnight exactly." Draco replied quickly, feeling an odd sensation of excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach from being back at Hogwarts after so long.

"Aye sir. Hope you enjoy your time at your reunion and don't come back with too many resurfaced scars" the old coachman replied with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Scars? Scars are purely for the weak and sir to be entirely honest with you; I frankly have no time for the luxury of weakness. I must be going now…people to meet and things to do…hopefully I will survive this experience intact and will be seeing you in a week's time." And with that as his leaving remark Draco bowed courteously to coachmen and made his way back to what he had referred to in days gone by as his own personal heaven and hell.

Walking in to the entrance hall of Hogwarts Draco again felt that odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Had it really been ten years? Where had the time gone? He could still remember coming through these doors for the first time but now it was nearly 17 or 18 years later and he wasn't a child anymore. Sure, Peeve's was still there, Draco had already spotted him terrorising some of his old classmates, Nearly Headless Nick was still around and so was the Bloody Baron. Nothing had changed about the school it self physically but the atmosphere was different and the students…former student, he corrected himself, where there but different now too. There were a few faces he recognized but some he didn't. They all had changed so much. It's not like he expected them to still be innocent children but he just never expected them to be adults. He knew that was unreasonable on his part but he was hoping that a small part of the innocence of his youth was still there but now he realised that it couldn't be. Too much has happened in the past ten years. Too much has been done and everything and every one had changed.

Draco had changed. So many things had happened to him it would have been impossible for him not to change. He looked nothing like his younger self. Gone was the slick platinum hair of his youth and in its place was a style of a more modern nature. He now had soft fringe the fell slightly over his strong brow and the rest of his cut in a fashion to accentuate the strong bone structure of his face.

Draco's body was now what some would call the epitome of lean masculine beauty. To the outside world it wouldn't have seemed out of place if he were on a Parisian runway modelling the latest Calvin Kline briefs. He should have been a model. As he stood there in the front hallway dressed in his double-breasted pinstriped grey suit it wouldn't have been wrong to compare his beauty to that of the Greek god of passion, Eros… but with his smouldering grey eyes, soft pink lips, moonshine kissed complexion even Eros would have been envious of him.

Draco sighed. He shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hall like this people were starting to stare; maybe they thought that he had finally lost his mind. Its not like they would blame him though, every one knew about what a hard time the Malfoy boy had during his childhood. All the things he had been trying all his life to hide had come out in one ugly explosion during his seventh year and after that...nothing. Everyone knew why he was like they was he was and being the man he was, why he had started over from scratch. He was good man now; it was just very hard for many of his peers to acknowledge this fact and Draco knew it.

Taking one last glance around the Entrance Hall Draco began to slowly make his way to the Great Hall. He felt like he was in his seventh year again as he took his place at the head of the Slytherin. Like everything was going to explode right in his face but it wouldn't. There wasn't anything to expose now. Draco smiled as he sat down and waited for the festivities to start.

Ten minutes after Draco had taken his place at the head of the Slytherin table the whole of the great hall was once again full. The noise was almost deafening as old friends greeted each other with hugs and common pleasantries. Even Draco had gotten his fair share of greeting and hugs from a few familiar faces such as Pravati and Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot and many more people who he couldn't remember but smiled and greeted anyways. The scene in the hall was like this for at least 15 minutes before Professor McGonagall standing at the front of the hall had quietened down the room with her usually stern manner. 

When the hall was quiet Professor Dumbledore stood up to address his former students. Standing up in front of the room Dumbledore surveyed the see of faces before him, "Boy and Girls…I mean Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome back to Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet I would like repeat a few words of wisdom I had given you in your first year. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." And with those as his departure words Dumbledore left in a poof of white smoke, which was something new he had added to his opening act to spice up things since the events that happened in the seventh year.

Draco looked around. Everyone was now eating or talking, well almost everyone. There were a few familiar faces missing. Draco should have known though, as soon as he had thought of the golden trio they would have arrived… one, like always, following the other.  

Their arrival like Dumbledore departure was something special. The room was full of chatter for at least five minutes after Prof. Dumbledore exit but it had become hauntingly quite when a silent breeze had blown through the hall. Following the breeze as if on cue the giant doors that lead from the Entrance Hall to Great Hall had opened with out a squeak.  As the doors opened three figures walked in to the great hall one behind the other. First was the famous Harry Potter. Now the famous, beautiful, rich, fantastic…the list can go on and on…Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a changed man. He was tall, lean and built now, and also breathtakingly attractive. Harry was every woman or man's dream with his slightly messy black hair falling over his stormy green eyes, his strong cheek bones and refined goatee. The former 'boy who lived' was now 'the man who everyone else lived for', and he was as always a sight for blessed eyes. And such blessed eyes where those in the Great Hall as they looked over him in his all over black Armani suit which was set off by his black Gucci silk shirt and tie. Harry Potter had arrived.

After Harry stunning entrance into the Great Hall, it was now the turn of the equally stunning Ron Weasley. Ron…he was tall, strong and slender Ron. The one with the fiery long red hair, dark brooding eyes and coarse stubble around his strong jaw.  He had become a rebellious one, with tattoos of all sorts covering his body and few piercing here and there. The piercing that were visible being the four in his right ear and three in his left, the two piercing on his right eye brow and one his left, also never forgetting one piercing on his lip and one on his tongue being the most inviting ones. Ron had definitely turned out very differently from what the others had expected and now that he was standing there next to Harry Potter in his worn black combat boots, tight leather trouser, thin black mesh top and mandatory biker jacket the others in the room where at awe. Ron had expected that though, the look of awe towards him was nothing new, and to be quite honest with you…he really didn't give a shit about that anymore.

The last to enter the Great Hall was Hermione Granger. She might have been the last but certainly meant nothing in her books. She had the beauty and the brains. Hermione had become a woman to be reckoned with but this wasn't only because she was one of the most powerful and beautiful witches around. There was something different about her the others couldn't identify. It was obvious she changed physically. She had developed in to a beautiful woman over the past ten years. She was nearly as tall as Harry and Ron now, perhaps only a couple inches shorter, and she was in very good shape too but then again with her job that was mandatory. 

It was whispered secretly around the wizarding world that is was her line of work that made those change in 'Granger girl'. That it had caused her soft brown eyes to turn sharp and hidden, that made her lips, now covered in a dark shade of maroon, look like they were eternally set in that wicked smile, and turned her soft facial features cold and defined. Cold, Defined and Brutal.Those words had been used many times to describe her since she left Hogwarts. Not even her warm honey brown hair could make her look like the friendly little girl she was before, not now that it was tied up in a chaotic ponytail. Her hair too described how she was…fixed and frenzied.

Everyone wanted to know what had happened to her since they heard the tales of what she supposedly had done. Nobody would believe it, "No! Not Hermione! She is far to level headed, that girl was heading to the top there is no way that she could have done that" all of them would reply in one way or another, but as they looked at her now standing before they weren't sure. This wasn't their Hermione dressed in dirty ripped, low-slung flared jeans. It wasn't their Hermione wearing –what looked like it was bullet ridden- white vest top. Also it certain wasn't their Hermione wear flip flops on her feet, beads on both her wrist and what looked like a dog collar on her neck. This girl wasn't there Hermione…those two men weren't their Harry and Ron. This wasn't Hogwarts old golden trio; this was something all too new and different. Everyone who laid their eyes on the trio that stood before them knew this – whatever it was- was a newer darker golden and deadly trio. 

Draco knew now that what he had half hoped- half dreaded before this was going to come true. This week was going to change all there lives again…just like it had been changed nearly a decade before.

************

Hermione let her eyes scan the crowd that lay before her…she knew that Harry and Ron were doing and thinking the same thing as she was. She grinned wickedly as she spotted Draco, "Well now…" she stopped to chew on her bottom lip seductively, " Harry…Ron…I think this reunion is going to be more fun than we had expected."

Harry and Ron both looked over at Draco, the same wicked grin that Hermione wore 24/7 coming over their beautiful lips as they spotted him. Poor Draco, they thought, he doesn't know what he is in for…

TBC…only if you want if…feed back if you feel like it but I do know what a pain in the ass that is…

**^.^ -Mimi**


End file.
